a love story
by DarkGothicAngel200
Summary: what if sienna had another sister called Bella and brad had a cousin and they loved each other like brother and sister, but who will they both end up with, in the end.
1. big surprises

CHAPTER 1

Malibu.

I still can't believe live in Malibu, even though I have lived her all my life, with my sisters Sienna and Paige, who had gone off to collage and my parents. I still can't get enough of the view, because I still get rendered speechless whenever I see it.

But I think the biggest surprise of all is that I'm a vampire and so are the rest of my family and we feed off of humans so we can live. We can also change our appearances so we can blend in with humans, but we don't live forever and kill humans, like you see in movies and TV shows, or turn into bats like you hear in myths.

We are a different kind of vampire, we can walk in sunlight without getting burnt, and we can change our physical appearance, as in we can look inhumanly beautiful or we can tone down our appearance to look more human. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Sienna.

'Bella are you coming were going to be late for school.'she yelled up the stairs

'I'll be right there.' I told her

I went to my wardrobe and looked for something to wear, in five seconds I had decided to wear skinny jeans, and a black tank top with black high heels. I quickly stripped off the towel I had put on after I had a shower, and got dressed and brushed my long black hair and put on some mascara and headed down stairs only to run into Sienna, who was standing right outside her door.

'What are you doing standing there, sis.' I asked her

'I was just coming up to see what was taking you so long, I mean you told me you would be right down and then you end up spending about 10 minutes in there getting ready.' she answered

'Yeah, well I'm here now, so are we going now.' I asked her

'Yeah we can because Brad's waiting out for me and he wants us to meet his cousin that just moved here from Texas and has decided to live here, not that he had a choice, because his parents died.'

'what do you mean 'just died' from what.'

'They got shot through the heart with a crossbow blot.'

I looked at my like she had just gone crazy, and thought poor guy, what a way to lose your parents, who would do that sort of thing.

'Why would someone do that sort of thing, to get rid of someone.'

'I don't know Bella, but Brad says he's pretty broken up about, I feel like we know him from somewhere, but where.'

'What's his name.'

'Jasper.'

I instantly stopped breathing and started to stare off into space, while memories of us as kids, hanging out with Jasper and Brad came flooding back. But only on of those memories decided to came to the front of my head. And this memory was the best of all of them. Why? Because that was the day I realized I loved him as a big brother. but it was also a bad day because I broke his heart.

**Flashback **

_I was sitting in my living room with Jasper, and was playing with my hand while he played with my hair to try and calm me down after he told me that he was going to move back to Texas with his mum and dad tomorrow morning, and when I say tomorrow morning I mean at 12am tomorrow and no sooner. _

_'But Jasper why do you have to go.' I asked him.  
_

_'Because they want me to come and live with them, Bella,' he told me, while looking at the floor. _

_'I'm going to miss you,' I told him while I added in my head 'I love you, Jasper always have always will.' _

_His eyes snapped up to meet mine, as if he heard me say those word. _

_'What did you say,' he asked me. _

_'I said I will miss you,' I told him. _

_'No after that.' _

_'I didn't say anything.' _

_'Yes you did, you said 'I love you Jasper always have always will' I heard it.' _

_'I...d..didn't s..say that.' I told him, while trying to remember if I had said it out loud. _

_'If you didn't say it, I have no reason to stay then, do I?' he said, he started to get up off the lounge, but before he could stand up completely, I grabbed his wrist and made him sit back down on the lounge. I looked into his beautiful green eyes wondering if I should tell him how I feel about him and how long I've been feeling this way about him for. I took a deep breath and decided to tell him, but just was about to speak, he spoke. _

_'What's wrong, bell.' _

_'Jasper I have to tell you something,' I paused to take a deep breath and then continued. 'What you heard me say before is true, I do love but I only you as a brother and I have loved you that way ever since we kids, I just didn't know how to tell you.' _

_As soon as the word left my mouth I looked down at the floor and started counting the patterns in the carpet so I couldn't see his expression, and also to let the words sink in. We sat there in silence for a moment until Jasper let out shaky breath and put his hand under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking into his eyes, and the emotion that was in them sent a wave of shock through my body. _

_Hurt shone in his eyes, as well as admiration, respect and disbelief. _

'_Well I guess I don't have any reason to stay.' He said._

_'But you do have a reason to stay.' _

_'It's to late now, Bella I told my parent that I was coming, but if you had told me earlier, I could of told them I was staying here,' he told me. _

_'Don't go, Jasper please don't go, I need you.'I paused and then added. 'Your like a big brother to me.'  
_

_'I promise we will stay in touch,' he said. _

_'You promise,' I asked him. _

_'Yes, I'll call you everyday.' He told me, as he leaned in and kissed my forehead and pulled me to him for a hug. Ten seconds later I heard someone clear their throat, behind me.  
_

_I looked up to see my mother smiling down at us 'Jasper you have to go now, otherwise you will miss your flight.' my mother told him._

_I turned back to Jasper to see the hurt that I was feeling reflected in his eyes 'We'll stay in touch, you have to go,' I told him, while wishing that he didn't. _

_He kissed me on the forehead one last time, before he walked out the door, and that was the last time I saw him. _

**E****nd Of Flashback **

'Bella, Bella, snap out of it.'

I blinked a few times and then looked at my sister.

'Where did you go, you've standing like that for five minutes,' she asked me.

'What.'

_'_Nothing let just go meet Jasper alright.'

'OK.'

We walked over to Brad, where he and Jasper were leaning up against Brad's car and talking away, but as soon as Jasper saw me, he stopped talking to him and walked over to me, I felt my heartbeat start to race in my chest as he strode toward me, the memory of our last time together still in my thoughts.

'Hi Bella, nice to see you again,' he said as he came to a stand still in front of me.

'Hi Jasper long time no see,' I replied.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment before Sienna walked up to us and stood beside me as whispered in my ear.

'Well go hug him already, I know you think of him as a brother, because I do to and so does Brad.'

While was walking over to Jasper I saw Brad whispering in his ear like Sienna had done to me, as soon as Brad was finished whispering in his ear he started to walk towards me as well as hold his arms out, so I can jump into them.

That was the only invitation I needed.

I ran the rest off the way towards him and jumped into his arms, he spun me around a few times before stopping and kissing me on the forehead.

'I missed you, bro.'

'I missed you too, sis.'

We heard someone clear their throat from behind us and we turned towards them.


	2. the new kid

CHAPTER 2

We looked over at Sienna and Brad and growled at them for interrupting our reunion.

They both put their hands up, palms facing towards us, in a gesture that said they meant us no harm, we were slightly ashamed for growling at them, just because they ruined our reunion, doesn't mean we have to growl at them, it wasn't their fault that we got separated in the first place, was it?

'Guys we've got to get to school we've got like ten minutes before the bell rings,' Sienna told us.

'OK, lets go then, before we are late.'

I walked over to my black Ferrari and got in, but before I could start driving to school, the passengers door opens and Jasper gets in the car. 'Do you mind if I ride with you, today, sis.' He asks me.

'Sure I don't mind, bro.' I told him.

Jasper shuts the door and I take off down the driveway with Brad following close behind. As soon as I hit Pacific Coast Highway, I pushed my foot down on the accelerator, I like to go fast, because I love it. I love the sun on my face and the wind making my hair go everywhere, but it ended to soon, because we were driving into the school parking lot.

As soon as we drove into the school parking, I found a parking space next to a Volts Wagon Karmann Cabriolet Beetle, that I hadn't seen before. As soon as I parked though a girl with blond hair, and about sixteen, stepped out of the car and gave the girls that were walking past us a once-over. 'They definitely wouldn't survive a winter in Michigan,' she said.

Then the drivers side door opened and a well built guy with the blond hair/blue eyes combo stepped out of the car and closed the car door and locked it. But as soon as he stepped out of that car I knew that I was a goner because it was rare for our kind to get involve, but I wanted to get to know this human, and very quickly, so I'm soooo dead.

'There's the old Dani attitude,' he joked, while smiling, as he lead the way to the main building. I already loved his voice and I had only heard it once, _I'm seriously dead_ I thought.

Bella, are you coming or you going to keep on staring at the new guy.' Sienna asked me.

'Yeah I'm coming, where are we going anyway,' I asked her.

'So you admit that you were staring at the new guy, because I told you where we going before, when you were staring at the new guy,' she teased me.

'I was not staring at the new guy and you didn't tell me where we are going.' I told her.

'Bella she did tell you where we were going,' Brad and Jasper said in unison.

'Shut up, OK, just shut up,' I told them.

'Are you OK, Bella,' they asked me.

'Oh I'm just peachy, I might have a crush on the new kid, I'll probably get yelled at by my friends and family because of it, and you guys decide to me tease about it.'

We just stopped in the middle of the courtyard when I heard his voice, and turned to see him and his sister stopping in the walkway next to the courtyard.

'I'm this way, he nodded his head in one direction and then he looked at Dani's schedule, which she was holding on to rather tightly in her hands, and I was worried that her hand would snap in two. 'You're over there...' he added, nodding in the opposite direction.

'Yep.' Dani replied shortly.

'Look, just make it through this first week. You can do that.' Jason, I think his name was, told her, encouragingly.

'And then what?' Dani asked him.

'I'll take you to the movies on Saturday, even if it means sitting through a chick flick!' he told her.

Dani let out a shaky laugh 'OK.' she took a deep breath. 'See you after.'

Jason nodded 'I'll be at the car.' he said, as he walked to his first class, which also happened to be my first class too.

I ended up sitting next to Jason in the first three periods. I also got to know him and our hobbies were almost the same, the only difference in our hobbies was that he liked to surf and I liked read, but the rest was pretty much similar, we liked to listen to music, when we're doing something and we both liked swimming and we're both attracted to each other.

Jason was the first out the door when the bell rang and I wasn't far behind him, as soon as I was in the cafeteria, I went straight cafeteria food line and noticed that I was behind Jason.

'Hey Jason,' I said, as my sister walked towards me.

He turned around as soon as I had called his name, as soon as he spotted me a smile spread across his face. 'Hey Bella, are you stalking me.'

I couldn't help but laugh at him. 'Very funny, Jason, why would I be stalking you, if anyone is stalking anyone here, it would be you stalking me, not the other way around.' I told him.

He raised an eyebrow and he got this evil looking grin on his face 'And why would you say that.'

'I have my reasons, and I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to figure that out by yourself.' I told him, as an evil smirk of my own spread across my face.

'You think I won't figure you out?' he asked me.

'You can try, but you won't.'

'Won't I?'

'I'm really not that interesting.'

'We'll see.' was the last thing he said before Sienna reached us.

'Hey sis, could you pass me the last green Borba?'

'Sure, oh here's someone I'd like you to meet, Sienna, Jason and Jason this is my sister, Sienna.' I introduced them, while I handed my sister her bottle of water.

They both looked at each other for a second and then they both put one of their hands out to shake hand s with each other and say nice to meet you and all that.

'Hi, nice to meet you.' they both said the same time as they let go of each others hand and step back, in perfect unison.

'That was creepy.' I said.

'what was creepy,' they both asked in unison.

'OK, lets see if you get this, you are doing and saying things at the same time, it's kind-of creepy, if you ask me.'

'That is creepy,' Sienna said alone this time.

'Well sorry girls but my lunch is going cold, see you on the flip side, Bella.'

'If you mean English then yes.'

A smirk appeared on his face 'I think you are stalking me, Bella.'

'In your dreams, Freeman,' I replied, as an evil smirk broke out across my face.

'Come on, sis,' Sienna said, while dragging me away from Jason.

'You wish.' I heard Jason call after us.

I turned to look at him and saw that he was staring at me, smiling.


	3. shocked into silence

**Chapter three **

The rest of the day past by in a blur. I think the only thing I can remember is that I'm in all of Jason Freeman's classes.

And in every class we flirted with each other.

I don't know why we did that, I mean we don't even know each other that well, we throw around a few playful insults like we've known each other for years and not hours.

I knew I was going to be dead when I got home tonight, because my sister would tell my parents about it and then I would have to go to a different school or just not talk to him again, at that thought my heart clenched and my breathing stopped all together. I don't know why the very thought of him not being in my life breaks my heart but it does.

I've never been one to fall so easily, but this just proves that I was just waiting for the right person to come along and take my heart right in the palm of his hands. But the thing is if I pursue this thing between us, I would either be sent away, or he will be put to death by the DeVere high Vampire Council.

I was taught at a young age that a human and vampire relationship was doomed to survive without turning the human, but you have to have the permission of the Vampire High Council before you could do that. I only know of one vampire the didn't get their permission, and got away with it and that was Stefan, but that was only because he had the power to go against them without being put to death for his treason. Anyway, the reason why vampire and human relationships never work out is because the council would eventually found find out and kill them both before they had the chance to change the human so they could live happily ever after with out them getting in the way.

That was the reason why I was going to be in deep shit when the rest of my family found out, I would go straight to hell for my sins, but is falling in love with someone that isn't a vampire really a sin like everyone keeps telling me? Or is it someones sick game to play around with my head?

Why did everything have to start when this guy came into my life? Why him? Why now? Why is it always me that gets into trouble and can't get out of it before someone finds out and take care of the problem? Why is it that I'm always the one to pay for it?

Because I was court up in my thoughts I didn't notice that we had reach the car, and that Jason and Dani were walking this way to get to their car.

'Well, well if isn't my stalker.' Jason said, as he came to a stop next to his car.

'Like I said at lunch in your dreams, freeman, if anyone is stalking anyone here, it's you stalking me.' I told him as my gaze went to Dani 'You must be Dani, I'm Bella, I've heard so much about you.' I said, and I could feel Jason's gaze burning a whole into my left cheek.

'Hi Bella, I just want to say one thing, how does everyone know us here, what are we like multimillionaires.'

I laughed. 'Not quite, this is a small school and news travels fast when there is new students.' as I said this I let my gaze go towards Jason and saw that he was staring right back at me, and as our eyes meet my blood seemed to go faster through my veins and my breathing got a little faster but only enough so the only people who notice was my sister, Brad and Jasper, and I could feel their curious gazes burning a whole into my back. But I ignored them and looked down at the ground, breaking our eye contact, and for some reason the world seemed colder.

'And like I said before, you wish, everywhere I am you seem to be, is that a coincidence or are you actually stalking me.' he asked me.

'I think that's just a coincidence, why would I be stalking you? I know everything there is to know about you. I have no reason to try and figure you out, but you on the other hand have got a reason to try and figure me out or so you think. What do you think I've got to hide? Who the hell do you think you are saying that I have got something to hide? So the next time you want to presume something how about you ask before hand so you don't get told off or hit. With that said I'm going to be taking my leave now, I'll see you at school tomorrow.' I growled at him in the beginning of the speech, but by the end of it I was whispering.

As I looked around us I saw that everyone was shocked at what I just did, and to be honest so was I. Sienna was looking at me, in confusion. Jasper was looking between me and Jason with a calculating look on his face. Dani had taken a step back, and was looking between me and her brother, looking for answers. Jason's face was contorted in shock and hurt, then it was just blank as he stared at me. And Brad was looking between me and Jason with a knowing smirk on his face, and when I gave him a confused look his smirk grew and he winked at me and nodded towards Jason and he raised his eyebrow at me.

I just shrugged and got into my car, started the car up and backed out of the parking spot and speed out of there almost running over Jasper, Brad and Sienna on my way out.

I spent the rest of the ride home thinking about how I treated Jason. He didn't even deserve what I did to him, not even a little bit. Why did I do that to him?

_Because you wanted everyone to think you don't like him or at least don't want to jump him._ my inner voice argued with me. _But they already know. _I argued back. _But that's my point isn't it, you wouldn't have had to do that if you didn't like him, now would you. Shut up. _I told my inner voice, and it did exactly that.

_Finally some peace and quiet _I thought, when I got home and saw that no one else was home. Yet.

When I got inside the house I decided to go swimming to calm myself down a little bit.

I went up to my room and grabbed my black one piece swimmers and headed out to the back yard. Once I was in the back yard I headed straight to the pool house so I could get changed. Once I was changed I grabbed a towel and headed straight towards the pool, only to run right into someone. I looked up to see who it was and groaned in frustration.

'How the fuck did you guys get home so fast.' I asked them.

'You're not the only one who likes to drive fast.' Sienna told me, while Brad and Jasper nodded in agreement.

'Well great, if you don't mind I'm going to go for a swim, and before you asked me about what happen back there, I don't want to talk about it.' I told them as I pushed past them and towards the pool.

Jasper sighed 'Bella we just -' he started to say but I cut him off by diving into the pool and started doing laps. I kept doing laps until mum and dad got home and then I got out and dried off and then went inside.

* * *

_It has been a few weeks since I had yelled at Jason and we hadn't spoken since, not even at Belle's party on Saturday_ I thought as i got out of bed and got ready for school. I went to my closet and looked at what I could wear today. In the end I decided to wear black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a black hoddie with knee high boots. I walked down stairs and into the living room, where everyone was sitting, including Zack, I thought he was on holidays.

'What's going on guys.' I asked them. When I said that they all turned to look at me.

'A human was killed on Saturday at Belle's party by one of our kind.' Zack told me.

'How?'

'She was drained of blood and then thrown overboard and she washed up on the beach yesterday, I heard that the new guy Jason Freeman found her while he was out jogging to clear his thoughts and then he ends up tripping over her body and tried to save her life, but then he realized in was pointless, because she was dead and called the police.' Brad said.

'Are we still going to go to school or are we going to stay here and talk about it.' I asked them, and as soon as I did everyone looked straight at Zack.

He thought about for a moment, then looked at me. 'We will still go to school, but we will come back here and talk about it after school tomorrow, because this afternoon I have plans.' he choice left no room for arguments, so we all nodded and got up and headed outside to our cars.

Once we arrived at school we saw that everyone was on edge about what happened to that girl at the party. As we were walking towards our first class I saw that everyone kept coming up to Jason and asking him questions about her. I felt sorry for him.

But I also notice that Adam Turnball wasn't acting like himself today either. I think her death scared everybody not just Jason or us for that matter.

As the day went on I found that both Jason and Adam where on edge. And when the end of the day came round I went to the guys swim practice because Brad drove us to school today, and I wanted to see Jason. But when I got there I notice Jason wasn't there. And it was only a meeting.

When the meeting was finished Brad dropped me off at the house and went to take Jasper to Erin's place and then he and Sienna were going to his place to spend some time together, so I had the house to myself until my parents got home. I decided to go out the back and lounge beside to pool, and get a sun-tan.

Mum came home five minutes later.

'Hi mum.'

'Hi sweetie, how was your day.'

'Good.'

She smiled and and headed back inside to get the door.

A few minutes later someone walked outside to where I was sitting, well lounging, with my eyes closed. But when I heard them approaching, I opened my eyes, expecting to see Sienna, but when I saw who was there I gasped.

'Jason?' I asked.


End file.
